The present invention relates to an improved canister useful for preserving aroma of granulated products, especially coffee.
A common disadvantage of canisters for coffee and other granulated products is that the products gradually loose their aroma as the canister is opened more and more. The aim of the present invention is to preserve the aroma of canned granulated products despite these multiple openings.